


888

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Boys Kissing, Confessions, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Love Bites, M/M, Mutual Pining, hyper fixation go brrrrrrrr, some of this is very rushed :p
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “ Thinking in figures of 8 and it's easy 'causeI know what it adds up toEvery day is the same but you gave me a brand new set of numbersLife's in a different colour “
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 262
Collections: Anonymous





	888

tubbo sat on the plane his legs cramping from hours of flight. america was further than he thought, and he was practically bouncing off the walls with anticipation. his heart beat pounding in his ears, partially from drinking an energy drink and partially from pure nervousness.

they didn’t get nervous often, it just wasn’t in his dna. but meeting with someone you’ve felt...weird towards was a different experience. he was always nervous around him, his stomach turning to mush, his words dying in the back of his throat before he spoke, the need to fidget with something when around him.

when he met tommy it was different, it was like meeting with a distant relative. he was basically like a brother to tubbo, they never felt strange around him. if tommy could have came with him, this whole situation would be so much easier. tommy would make a few stupid jokes, annoy the piss out of him, and take his mind off vidcon. 

okay who else is going to be there that they know of, captain sparkles, all of the dream team, eret... fuck who else. his mom is with him. goddamnit that barely counts. 

speaking of mother dearest, lucky her, she was passed out on the plane. she had been for about six hours, this was one hell of a plane ride. ten hours straight of sitting in an uncomfortable stiff seat, the free mostly dried fruit trail mix, the boring sight of baby blue skies unwavering for the past few hours. they had taken off at about four am, and it was ten thirty seven am currently. his head hurt.

he looked at his phone for what felt like the one hundredth time in the past fifteen minutes. the airplane mode symbol mocking him, he had nothing to do. the silence in the plane slowly suffocating them, only the occasional miserable cough. he just wanted to go home, curl up in his bed and slowly pass away. they wanted to forget the whole thing, but no. he made a promise, and sir. toby smith does not back down from a promise.

each second ticked in his brain his heart in his throat. only an hour til they land. an hour til he gets to meet all his friends. an hour til...seeing him.

ranboo. ranboo. ranboo. goddamn ranboo. they didn’t even remember how it started, maybe it was when he first saw him without his mask and sunglasses. or maybe it was when his discord bugged and he heard how highly ranboo thought of him. hell it might have just been hanging out with him on and off stream this often. 

ranboo was something different. maybe it was his voice, his humor, each kind word he said to them on and off line. it wasn’t a romantic love. yes he liked ranboo. but love was strong. when you say strong words such as that you have to mean them. but holy shit was the feeling he felt around the much taller teen so incredibly intense.

“mmm... hun what time is it?” the groggy voice of his mother made him restart his brain. 

“um one eleven am,” they answered quickly still trying to calm down their emotions. he was constantly going back and forth on being helplessly excited and bone crushingly anxious.

“oooh we’re close! are you excited?” she chirped in yet again, stretching her limbs as he fully sat up in her chair.

tubbo chuckled nervously, “yeah! yeah, um just a tad on edge. a lot of my friends will be there and stuff.”

she spoke partial humor in her voice, “of course, but hey! once we land i have a surprise.”

he shook his head before going back to panicking. they hated this. the intercom system spoke up to let the passengers know they’ll be arriving soon. everything began to settle in his brain it was so difficult to breath. 

as the plane landing he began to pull himself together. it wasn’t like he had to tell ranboo he liked him. he could keep it down, he could wait for it to fade. but fuck he really didn’t want the feelings to go.

he wanted ranboo to feel the fire he did. to feel each of his organs ignite while thinking about tubbo. to feel as weak as they do when they hear the other speak. to have each of his thoughts consumed by images and fantasies about the shorter teen. to completely shut down around them, even in moments of purity between the two. and most importantly to share the same feelings between them. 

as he grabbed his package he saw someone. a tall scrawny figure in the distance, he was clearly paying attention to whatever was on his phone. he had bright volumed hazel hair, soft golden highlights running throughout it. a vivid red floral button up with a loose barley off white tee shirt underneath draped over his torso. why was he here? fuck was this the surprise. fuck! holy shit. 

his mother waved the towering figure over along with a much shorter lady. tubbo could hear his own heart in his ears, each pound of a heart beat making his throat close even faster. he didn’t even have the fucking chance to prepare, he began to fiddle with the zipper on his jacket. a ringing in his ears only seemed to worsen the situation.

“tubbo!!” ranboo chirped excitedly as he rushed over to the brunette.

they tried to regain themself after short circuiting, “ranboo?” the nervousness in their chuckle blatantly obvious.

“yes! um...surprise??”

tubbo couldn’t contain the whole hearted laugh that fell from his lips. why was he so nervous? this is ranboo. the same boy who makes him feel as if he was soaring constantly. the one who made him even more confident. they really liked him, everything about him.

ranboo impulsively pulled the much smaller teen into his arms. he basically had to contort himself to fully wrap his arms around the other. heat radiated off of tubbo, it was weird how warm he felt. not weird in a bad way, weird in the sense that he always assumed they ran colder. is it weird to think about how cold or warm your friends are?

tubbo hesitantly hugged the other back, it was an awkward embrace to say the least. ranboo was a whole foot taller than them so they could only imagine how uncomfortable this is for him. but holy hell, this just felt right. he felt so complete in the others arms. the taller brunette smelt like lavender laundry detergent. they stayed like that for about a minute or two longer, just enjoying each other.

ranboo pried the other off him, only barely succeeding. the shorter clutched to his arm much to his amusement. their parents were still talking about something that they couldn’t care less about. 

tubbo stared up at the other brunette studying each detail of his face. he had pale grayish green eyes, his mouth almost always curved into a smile. he had pale white skin similar in color to their own, they could see each distinct vein running through his arm. he was particularly boney, his body was skinny enough to feel each joint between each bone of his fingers. 

he hadn’t even realized he’d been staring until the other looked down at him with a confused glance. they quickly looked to the floor their face heating up. they tried to keep their breath steady along with the beat of their heart. 

“tommy was right you are really clingy,” ranboo giggled softly in between a few words. tubbo felt his heart melt hearing the impossibly soft innocent noise. 

he chuckled almost silently, “tommy doesn’t like hugs, and a lot of my school friends are the same. so it’s nice to be able to hug a friend.”

ranboo smiled warmly as he brought the hand not in the others grasp to their hair. he gently ran his fingers through tubbos dark brown curls feeling him melt into his arm. it was weird to meet an internet friend in person, it was like fever dream. he saw this person over his screen for months and now he’s here physically. like ranboo could feel him, he could smell him, actually hear him. 

“okay since the convention thing isn’t until tomorrow, we’re gonna go get some lunch,” tubbos mom chirped up, “i’ll be taking care of you both for the time being.”

as they waved goodbye to ranboos mom they left the airport. they got an uber to a local sandwich shop, tubbo didn’t let go of his arm. he didn’t want to, he just wanted to stay near him at all times. the three sat in a cushioned booth, the teens on one side and the adult on the other. his face just wouldn’t cool off, he felt as if he was walking on clouds. 

he preferred to repress the fantasies about kissing the taller teen. because it wasn’t something they were used to, but it didn’t change the fact they wanted to kiss the other. or that they wanted to lay in his lap or bury their face in his chest. or that he wanted to kiss him until he’s breathless. his heart can’t slow down, all the thoughts muffling his senses.

it was weird to have your mother sit across from you as you imagined romantic situations with the friend your grasping on to. the air was stiff with tension no one really speaking to one another. tubbo could care less, he was still skipping on pure bliss. 

the sandwich was lackluster at best, the ingredients weren’t properly proportioned with one another and the bread was on the cusp of being stale. tubbo didn’t even like sandwiches to begin with. but fuck if he didn’t enjoy every second of eating that goddamned sandwich just because he was around ranboo. something about being around the taller teen made anything amazing. their skull could be bashed in repeatedly but if he was there they’d still experience nothing but bliss.

it was hard to pay any attention to what was going on around him. all he knew was that ranboos mom would be picking them up and dropping them off at tubbos hotel while they fucked off and did whatever. he had ranboo completely alone, and boy if that didn’t make his heart race.

ranboos car was a deep silver-y grey color, the wheels were lightly caked in mud. it smelt like car freshener within the actual vehicle, it looked abnormally clean and the seats were stiff and uncomfortable. yet again the surreal feeling hit him like a truck, it was bizarre to say the least. 

the car ride was incredibly awkward, the air was thick and disorienting. the much taller teen was on his phone boredom painted his face. his lips occasionally quirked up when he saw something funny or fan art of his character. his eyes constantly scanning the bright screen, his eyes moved at a moderately face pace. 

“i never realized how spacey you are,” the taller boy chuckled quietly.

tubbo shrugged gently smiling at the other, “just deep in thought, i suppose.”

ranboo nodded before setting down his phone and running his hands through the others dark brown locks, “i can imagine, you like flew ten hours huh?”

“yup. i’m gettin all loopy and shit,” the smaller teen leaned into the other, they felt him tense up before slowly relaxing. as they spoke to one another the car ride seemed to go faster. 

tubbo hadn’t really thought about what liking ranboo meant for his sexuality. he already figured he wasn’t heterosexual but actually liking a guy just confirmed it. his eyes lingering on his lips and thighs. it was so hard to breathe. hard to think. his mind never endlessly consumed by the taller boy. he couldn’t think about anything else. he didn’t want to think about anything else.

once they arrived at the hotel his mother kissed him good bye before quickly leaving. ranboos mom didn’t even get out of the car to say goodbye to him. the taller once opened up about his disconnect with his family. it wasn’t abusive they just acted as if they were strangers. 

they sat on one of the huge queen mattresses. ranboo was scrolling through his phone yet again, this time occasionally showing tubbo a meme when he found it particularly funny. it was damn near impossible to break their eyes away from the other.

“your laugh is... never mind it’s embarrassing,” they cut off their own thoughts with a nervous chuckle.

“oh c’mon you can’t leave me hanging like that, i pinkie promise i won’t be mean,” he held out his pinkie, his face creased with a gentle grin.

“a pinkie promise what are you? five?” tubbo teased before reaching out his own pinkie and curling them together.

even after all of their previous touches this one felt...different. more intimate, not just clinging but gentle and sweet. it was obvious they both felt it when the entire tone of the room shifted. tubbos chest tightened as he heard ranboos breath hitch. they stayed like that for a few seconds too long just staring at each others eyes.

“your hearts beating very hard tubbo.”

“i think your laugh is gorgeous.”

“i- uh- what?”

“that’s why we were pinkie promising, because you wanted to know.”

ranboo began to laugh hiding his face with his unoccupied hand. nervousness tinged the laughter but it was mostly out of adoration. it echoed through the silent room, bouncing off the walls. 

“you know it’s impossible to act... normal around you, ranboo.”

“i think i feel the same way, like every time i glance at you and see your eyes lingering on me. or hear you sing over discord. o-or even just the way you touch me hesitantly. you confuse me and it hurts to admit that i... think of you the way i do.”

“what thoughts do you have about me?”

the air was stale and uncomfortable, tubbo had a coy smirk on his face. ranboos face was completely crimson red as he stared at the other. they didn’t speak and their eyes had a glint of something behind them. oh my god they actually wanted to know.

he took a deep breath in, “i think about holding you, waking up to you, smelling your hair, k-kissing you...”

tubbo hummed as they crawled on the others lap, both were silent. one planning their next move and the other anxiously awaiting. one hand on ranboos cheek the other intwining with his fingers. the taller brought his empty hand to his waist, his breathing getting more shallow. they stayed like that for a while, pale blue eyes locked with gray forest green ones.

tubbos hand felt tiny compared to the others, practically engulfing it. his other hand on his waist covering from his ribs to his hips. they were so close to kissing one another, about an inch away from each other’s faces. holy fucking shit. this was happening.

“can- can i kiss you?” they mumbled out awkwardly still unable to break eye contact.

ranboo nodded almost frantically his grip on the others hand tightening. tubbo leaned closely as they pressed a gentle kiss into his lips. they let their eyes flutter shut enjoying just the presence the taller brought. adrenaline shot off in his brain as he pressed into ranboos lips harder. one hand trailed from his cheek to his chest, feeling his heart race made him grin a little into the kiss.

ranboos face couldn’t cool off every bit of his body felt like it was getting set in fire. he gripped tightly on the others thick only slightly oversized hoodie. tubbo trailed his lips onto the tallers jawline, occasionally getting carried away and nibbling.

“be careful i bruise easy,” the taller brunette warned.

tubbo smirked against his skin making him shiver, “let’s put that to the test.”

ranboo felt his heart at drop as the other began to move further down to his neck. gentle kissing quickly turned to various biting and sucking. the taller teen tried to catch his breath as tubbo continued to work his way around his neck. each mark getting followed up by another, from his neck to the beginning of his shoulders was covered in splotchy dark purple and red bites. even just light nibbling could lead to a purple mark.

the taller dug his finger nails into the cloth of the shorts jacket. the occasional involuntary whine fell from the back of his throat. he felt them travel to his shoulders, pushing off his floral button up and pulling at the collar of his shirt trying to gain more access. his second layer of clothing slipped down his arms stopping at his elbows. he looked down right disheveled as the sucking slowly came to a stop.

tubbo pulled away his tunnel vision wearing off as he stared wide eyed at his work. he was absolutely fucking covered in hickeys, all of them were caused by the smaller teen. they flicked their shocked gaze back to ranboos eyes, he was clearly unaware of how vast the bruises were.

“do you have any turtlenecks?” they asked mentality crossing their fingers.

“how bad is it??” he asked slight panic lacing his voice.

tubbo winced, “uhhh i definitely should have listened to you, kind of bad.”

ranboo grabbed his phone flipping to his camera, his heart quickly sinking to the floor as he saw the purple bite marks, “dude, my mom’s gonna see this... we have to vlog tomorrow!!”

shit. he completely forgot about that, “fuck. if it helps you still look hot as hell.”

ranboo chuckled his face heating up as he reached over and tangled his fingers in tubbos hair. even knowing the size difference and being around him all day, he couldn’t believe how tiny he was. 

“you should go to sleep,” the taller teen suggested his hand moving to the others cheek.

“only if you’re next to me, i... don’t wanna ever be apart from you.”

“of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> blink bop. this shit took way too long :p


End file.
